Hold You
by TheGirlGirl
Summary: One-shot. Damon is away with Alaric to find and try to help Stefan and kill Klaus, and Elena feels things she didn't expect when the blue-eyed man leaves her side for a few weeks. My take on season 3. Based on Nina Nesbitt's beautiful song Hold You. A lot of sadness, worry, love and fluff.


**One-shot. Damon is away with Alaric to find and try to help Stefan and kill Klaus, and Elena feels things she didn't except when the blue eyed man leaves her side for a few weeks.**

**My take on season 3. Based on Nina Nesbitt's beautiful song Hold You. A lot of sadness, worry, love and fluff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p><em>You're far away tonight<em>

_Haven't seen you in awhile_

_It always feels like a climb_

_On this neverending hill_

Elena sighed and sat down in her window, clutching her diary. Damon and Alaric had been away for nine days now. They were looking for Stefan and Klaus. Hopefully they would be able to help and save Stefan, and more importantly, they were going to try to kill Klaus. She had talked to one of them almost every day since they left, and still she was worried sick. What if tomorrow they wouldn't call?

_And I keep saying wait just one more day_

_The days slowly drift away_

_And I can't hold to the memories_

_They won't hold me in the same way _

_As you_

She had wanted to go with them the moment they started talking about going. But Damon wouldn't have it. It wasn't safe for her, he said. And deep down she knew he was right. And someone needed to stay with Jeremy. But still, she wanted to see that they were safe, she wanted to help in some way.

_And this distance between us_

_Has come and cut as clean as_

_A sharp blade_

_And this distance between us_

_Has made my heart as week as_

_Silk that's frayed_

Twelve days. They had been gone almost two weeks now. She just talked to Alaric. They were in Chicago, trying to find some witch. Damon had been out looking for her when Alaric called. She missed them. It was crazy. When Damon was here she felt safe and protected. He had promised to try to find Stefan, and to keep her safe from Klaus. But she couldn't be feeling the things she sometimes thought she felt. She couldn't be Katherine.

_I feel empty my eyes are closed_

_It's getting dark and I'm alone_

_I sleep next to my window_

_In case you decide to come home_

Sixteen. Over two weeks, and she was breaking inside. She never left her window. She sat there all day writing in her diary. Every day she became surer of her feelings. Who had been there for her every time something went wrong, every time she needed someone? Who put her above and before everything else? Who believed in her? Honestly, not Stefan.

_And I keep saying wait just one more day_

_The days slowly drift away_

_The memories they have begun to fade_

_'Cause you're so far away_

"Damon? You have to come home soon." Every time she had to hang up when they talked it hurt. He had promised they were very close to finding Stefan. They had found a witch to do a locator spell yesterday, and today they would go where she led them.

_And this distance between us _

_Has come and cut as clean as _

_A sharp blade_

_And this distance between us_

_Has made my heart as weak as_

_Silk that's frayed_

Jeremy was worried about her, just as Caroline, Bonnie and Matt. They were all trying to cheer her up every once in a while. They wanted her to go to the lake house or something. But she couldn't, she had to be in Mystic Falls when they came home. She hoped it would be any day now. She went with them to The Grill sometimes, but nothing more. Today Caroline was dragging her with her to some event in tow

_And I can only stay_

_One more day_

_It's like waiting on the rain_

_In a warm summer day _

Three weeks. They had been gone 21 days. And neither of them were answering their phones. She had been worried sick for two days. She had called thousands of times, to both Damon and Alaric. She asked Bonnie if she can locate them, but she said some other witch was hiding them from her spell. That could mean anything. Either that they were fine and had a witch who protected them. But what if it was the opposite? What if they were kidnapped or something? Maybe Klaus found them before they found him and Klaus always had witches on his side. They could have been hiding them to make sure we wouldn't be able to save them.

_And this distance between us _

_Has come and cut as clean as _

_A sharp blade_

_And this distance between us_

_Has made my heart as weak as_

_Silk that's frayed_

Elena jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. She slowly made her way over to my dresser to see who it was. She couldn't believe her eyes when the screen said Damon.

"Hello…"

"Elena…"

"Damon?!" She was holding my phone so close to my ear it actually hurt, but she needed to be as close to his voice as possible. "Are you OK? What happened? Why haven't you been answering?"

"Elena, Elena!" he said, interrupting her rant. "You need to slow down. We're fine, things got a little crazy, but we're fine now. Don't worry."

She only had one more question she had to ask before he disappeared again.

"When are you coming home?"

"Look out your window."

Elena looked out her window, clutching her phone in her hand. Parked in the street were the very familiar baby blue Camaro. She saw Ric walk from the car towards the house, and when she let her eyes trail the garden she saw him. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight. He was standing there, with his raven black all messy and the very blue eyes completely focused on her in the window. She ran through her room, down the stairs, slammed the front door open and threw herself in his arms.

_I just wanna hold ya, hold ya, hold ya now_

_You're the one that keeps me, keeps me on the ground_

_I just wanna hold ya, hold ya, hold ya now_

_Can we turn this knife the blunt way around?_

Now.


End file.
